Hades
Hades is the God and the former leader of the Realm of the Dead. Appearance Hades is a large man with long silvery-white hair and bluish-silver eyes. He also has abnormally greyish-blue skin. He wears black greek-styled armor, and a cape that reaches down to his feet. Personality Contrary to most myths and legends, Hades is shown to be very kind and caring towards others, preferring to have things sorted out through talking instead of fighting. He also has a very laid-back personality, preferring to do things at his own pace and causing his wife to punish him for it. Humorously, when he's up to his usual antics, the mere mention of his wife's name is enough to make him apologize immediately. However, Hades does have a serious side, which he has only revealed twice: during his fight against Olba Beelzebub and his confrontation with Morpheus. History Hades was born as the fourth child, and eldest son of the Titans, Cronus and Rhea. One of the Trinity Gods of Olympus, Hades is one of the Gods that have been active since the ancient times, ruling the Realm of the Dead. Plot The Longinus Arc Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Powers & Abilities Godly (Grim Reaper) Abilities Immense Strength: Given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", Hades is immensely powerful and superior to even Zeus, the leader of the Greek Gods and Poseidon, the God of the Sea. Morpheus even told his servants once to avoid a direct confrontation with Hades. Expert Scythe Wielder: Hades is incredibly skillful while he is wielding a scythe, as he is shown to be more proficient than even his most loyal servant Thanatos, the strongest Grim Reaper. Necromancy (ネクロマンシー, Nekuromanshī): Master Magician: According to Thanatos, Hades is an ultimate Wizard-Technique type fighter. In addition to his Necromancy, Hades has exceptional skills in using magic, using defensive circles powerful enough to defend against attacks from Olba Beelzebub, who was empowered by Satanael's snake enough to increase his powers to Satan-Class. In Volume 24, he learned from Azazel an hypnotism spell powerful enough to subdue Persephone, a Goddess with powers comparable to Satan-class Demons.. * Greek Magic: * Transformation: * Teleportation: Hades is able to use teleportation from the human realm to the Realm of the Dead immediately. Flight: During the events of volume 19, Hades has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Other Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hades is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Master Technician: Equipment Helm of Darkness ( ): Hades' signature weapon. A gold helmet with horns forged by Hades' uncles, the Three Cyclopes. the helm allows Hades to melt into shadows and pass through walls. While wearing it he also cannot be touched, seen, or heard. * Hadal Heavenly Armor ( , lit. "Holy Armor of the Darkness God"): A artificial version of Overdrive armor similar to that of Azazel's Vermilion Another Downfall Armor. By forming a contract with the dragon Kokytos, and using his powers with the Helm of Darkness, Hades can encase himself in an golden dragon-themed armor (similar to the Scale Mail armor) with black jewels, and allows him to control and manipulate darkness. Scythe: Trivia * In Volume 18, Persephone states that Hades knows how to play guitar. * Contrary to most modern versions of Hades, this Hades is somewhat more accurate to Greek Mythology. * Hades' design is based on design of Hades, from the Youtube channel, Overly Sarcastic Productions. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mount Olympus Category:Mythological Figures